PROBLEMA: Verdad o mentira
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: One-shot Mi 3º historia. Mi nombre es Akari Edogawa y estoy investigando el secreto que ocultan mis padres. ¿Por qué me lo ocultan?¿Por qué no me dicen quienes son esas personas que me rodean?


Os voy a contar una historia que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo (o eso me parece a mí). Me presentaré, yo soy una famosa detective juvenil llamada Akari Edogawa Haibara o como me llaman en Japón "la luz sobre el misterio y la oscuridad", es decir, "la luz" (AKARI).

La verdad es que nunca pregunté a mis padres porque me llamaron así. Uy! No os los he presentado…..Mi padre es un detective célebre aquí en Japón, Conan Edogawa, y mi madre, Ai Haibara, una científica que el año pasado ganó un premio Nobel de medicina gracias a sus maravillosos avances en la cura de enfermedades raras, sobre todo.

Mis padres son bastante enigmáticos, según mi opinión tienen muchos secretos que nunca me cuentan, y esto lo sé por mis múltiples sospechas gracias a mi instinto detectivesco que, sin duda, heredé de él, mi padre.

Primero, siempre viene una mujer y un hombre a nuestra casa muy sospechosos, mi padre dice que son mis abuelos pero a mí me parece que por más que pasa el tiempo, no cambian, no sé, es una sensación muy rara. Además, cuando quise ofrecerme a darle un masaje a la abuela en el cuello, lo rechazó de una forma muy brusca.-pensé- ¡Qué mal genio tiene la abu!

Segundo, mi madre nunca ha hablado sobre sus padres. (Si han muerto ¿por qué no lo dice bien claro?)

En la foto del matrimonio de mis padres salen mis abuelos paternos, un detective de Osaka (amigo de mi padre), su mujer, un señor mayor, una chica de unos 25 años que da la impresión de estar triste (me parece que no quiere sonreír a la cámara), tres chicos de la edad de mis padres (ellos me contaron que son amigos de la infancia) y mis padres, por supuesto.

Da la impresión de que mi padre mira de reojo a la chica de 25 años (pero quizá es solo mi impresión). Cuando les hablé de las personas que aparecían en esta foto y sobre todo de esa chica que tanto me interesaba, no quisieron decir nada,….me cerraron la boca asegurando que ella era una amiga de mi padre y no pude volver a hablar del tema…

Bueno,…..hasta hoy…

Yo era una chica muy torpe en el trabajo de detective (trabajaba para los dos inspectores más cachondos de Beika, o eso me parecía a mí, Takagi y Sato (¡hacían más buena pareja!), y curiosa por esto, por eso, cuando quise marcharme dos meses a a estudiar inglés, mis padres me lo prohibieron argumentando que era muy peligroso y que yo, una detective de 16 años, no estaba preparada para aquella experiencia.

_Anda, papi…-le susurré a mi padre, intentando convencerle- hasta mis amigas, que son mucho peores que yo en inglés, van a ir y no son ni siquiera ricas….Sé que esa no es la razón…..pero no consigo averiguar porque me protegéis tanto._

Mi padre ya tenía una cara de preocupación y parecía que no sabía cómo cambiar de tema para escurrir el bulto. Por suerte, para él, mi madre salió en su ayuda sonriendo y diciendo que podría hacerlo cuando fuera un poco más mayor , a los 18, que para una persona que no era adulta como yo, debía esperar y dejar pasar esos sueños(¿Qué se cree esta?) .

Pero yo ya sabía como contraatacar y conseguí el teléfono de Hattori-ojisan (me encanta llamarlo así para picarle y sacarle información) (je, je)

Le dije con voz de chica buena y maja que quería que me acompañara a un nuevo museo que acababa de abrir en Beika, que era sobre casos de detectives muy importantes en Japón; es decir, recreaban los casos allí y en un momento, aceptó.

Si es que mi padre y mi ojisan son clavados: les encantan los casos, los misterios, los detectives.

Mi ojisan llegó pronto y me acompañó al lugar. ¡Aquello era maravilloso! ¡Un sueño, de verdad! Aparecían casos de mi padre, el detective durmiente (que no sé donde andará—la verdad es que no sé mucho de él), míos (¿sólo uno? Vaya, tengo que esforzarme más) y de 4 detectives a los que se referían siempre con:

-El DETECTIVE DEL NORTE: _Era todo un misterio…._

-EL DETECTIVE DEL OESTE: _Hattori-ojisan _(ahí está mi tío)

-EL DETECTIVE DEL SUR: _La admiro bastante porque es la única detective chica que conozco, aunque fue llevada a la cárcel porque mi padre y mi tío la desenmascararon y se descubrió que era la asesina en un caso._

Y me queda el más inquietante: -EL DETECTIVE DEL ESTE: _Shinichi Kudo, que vivió en mi barrio y al cual también_ admiro (lo siento Heiji-onisan pero pienso que es el mejor de todos. Que nadie podría comparársele nunca… Ni siquiera mi padre)

De cada uno de ellos había una foto y me quedé de piedra cuando vi que Shinichi Kudo…..se parecía un montón a mi padre en la foto de su boda…..es decir, era clavado a él. Vi, también a Heiji-ojisan mirándolo y me dio la impresión de que lo conocía, y muy bien,…..

Intenté contenerme y no preguntarle nada todavía ya que comprendería rápido mis intenciones, pero no pude aguantarme y le pregunté: _¿quién era Shinichi Kudo? ¿Cómo era_? Y las 2 preguntas más inquietantes: _¿por qué se parecía tanto a mi padre? Y ¿Por qué había desaparecido después de numerosos casos?_

Heiji me contestó a las 2 primeras sin vacilar y las otras 2 se quedó en blanco, creo que estaba en un problemón muy grande pensando si debía contármelo ya o no…

Yo lo animé…_Venga ojisan…que no se lo diré a nadie…..será nuestro secreto…_

Me contestó con una voz como cuando deduce…_.Sí, sería lo mejor dejar de ocultarlo…además tienes el derecho de saber lo que te están ocultando todos…_

Contesté-_¿Todos? ¿Quiénes?_

Él me interrumpió…._.SHhhhhhhSSsss…..Quedamos mañana en la casa abandonada que hay en tu barrio, ok?_

_Vale, ojisan_-contesté dócilmente (que misterioso es mi tío a veces)

Por la noche no podía dormir pensando…. ¿_por qué tanto secreto?….._recordando lo que me había contado Heiji-ojisan sobre Shinichi Kudo.

"_Es un detective de mi edad de Beika que resolvió muchos casos cuando era solo un adolescente. Era realmente muy perspicaz y listo. Muchas veces me ganó con sus deducciones en diferentes casos. Estaba enamorado de Ran Mouri, su amiga de la infancia, aunque siempre lo negó. En ese sentido éramos iguales, él con Ran y yo con mi esposa, Kazuha."_

Aquello era muy misterioso, según lo contaba Heiji podía adivinar que fueron muy amigos, casi como amigos íntimos y que, por alguna razón, ese secreto que él guardaba tenía que ver con todas mis sospechas sobre mis padres.

Me levanté temprano, me duché y desayuné y salí sigilosamente de casa para que mis padres no supieran lo que estaba tramando.

En cuanto llegué, vi que allí estaba él, dispuesto a contarme un secreto guardado alrededor de 30 años, o eso me dijo….

_Primero, Akari, quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie hasta que llegue el momento oportuno, ¿ok?_

_Si, ojisan…así lo haré_-respondí

_Te voy a contar lo que le sucedió a Shinichi Kudo. Todo se remonta a un día en el que Kudo tuvo una cita con Ran en Tropical Land (Tropical Land, siempre he querido ir a ese parque de atracciones, pero mi padre siempre me lo impide). Ese día Kudo resolvió un caso y vio como muy sospechosos a unos hombres de negro, así que los siguió. Observó cómo realizaban una transacción con un hombre y mientras el cómplice le dio un golpe en la nuca y le dejó inconsciente. Le dio a tomar un veneno llamado APTX 4869 que le produjo un efecto que lo encogió a un niño de 7 años aunque esos tipos pensaron que había muerto y ¿sabes por qué? Se fue a vivir bajo el nombre de Conan Edogawa con Ran, su amiga, para que ellos no le descubrieran._

_¿Qué? No puede ser…..mi padre….es…..Shinichi Kudo….Eso explica muchas cosas, como que sean tan parecidos , que resolviera casos tan complicados cuando era tan pequeño y que no me quiera hablar de esa chica en la foto _(Es Ran)(….claro,…¿¡como no lo he pensado antes?) _Entonces no volvió a su estado normal, no ¿Heiji-onisan?_

_Bueno,…volvió varias veces pero solo era temporal….todo gracias a tu madre…_

_¿Qué, mi madre, también tiene que ver en esto?_

_Si. Tu madre fue la creadora del veneno… _(Mamá cómo pudiste hacerlo, meter a personas como mi padre en esto)

_Ella también se encogió porque decidió escaparse de la Organización que formaba con esos hombres de negro._

_¿Qué? ¿Mi madre malvada? ¿Miembro de un Organización que fabricaba venenos para matar a la gente? Eso ya sí que no me lo creo, Heiji-ojisan_

_Pues mira esta foto, mi querida Akari.-_mi tío parecía enfadado por mi respuesta_-Esta es tu madre antes de haberse encogido, Shiho Miyano, lo pone ahí y va vestida con la bata de laboratorio y está con el veneno._

_Si, puede ser verdad pero por si no lo sabes…Heiji-ojisan, existe el photoshop y muchos más programas para hacer esas cosas a las fotos de una persona._

_Sabía que dirías eso _(por algo eres una detective)_ y por eso te llevaré a la casa de un vecino de Kudo que también debes conocer._

En cuanto entró por la puerta de esa casa los reconoció a todos: eran el señor mayor y los 3 chicos de la edad de su padre. El señor mayor comenzó a hablar siguiendo las instrucciones de Heiji.

_Yo soy el vecino de Shinichi Kudo, el profesor Agasa, o lo que es lo mismo…de tu padre. Le recomendé esconderse de esos tipos con Ran y ayude a tu madre cuando escapó de la Organización. Espero que esto sirva para convencerte._

_Si. Ahora lo comprendo. Pero, si mi padre quería a Ran ¿por qué se casó con mi madre?_

_Porque nunca fue capaz de decirle que él era Shinichi aunque ella lo sospechó repetidas veces y porque no pudo conseguir un antídoto para ese veneno que no fuera temporal._

Los chicos tomaron la palabra. _Nosotros somos los amigos de tus padres. Siempre sospechamos que Ai y Conan eran muy listos e inteligentes que todos los que les rodeaban, y que Conan quería a Ran y lo demostró muchas veces._

_Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Conan pero él quería a Ran-_dijo Ayumi

_También a Ai parecía gustarle tu padre aunque yo estaba enamorado de ella- _contó Mitshuyiko

Heiji tomó la palabra:_ Bueno, creo que ya lo has entendido. Volvamos a la casa abandonada que te tengo que contar lo último y más sorprendente de esto._

Yo estaba con una cara de pasmo que no podía ya controlar y ¡todavía faltaba más!

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, Heiji-ojisan cerró la puerta con llave y me dijo:

_Lo último que debes sabes ya es que tus padres no acabaron con esa Organización, solo se ocultaron por mucho tiempo de ellos hasta lo inevitable y… hoy es el día…_

De repente, encendió las luces y se desenmascaró. Se quitó la máscara que llevaba en la cara y el disfraz. Me sorprendí mucho, ¡era una mujer! Y también sacó una pistola de su chaqueta.

_Yo soy Vermut y vengo a saldar una cuenta pendiente con tu madre. Fui miembro de esa Organización hasta que perdí el apoyo del jefe gracias a no poder cumplir una misión._

_¿Cuál?-pregunté_

_La de matar a tu madre. A la persona que había conseguido escapar de la Organización y seguía viva. _

_Se salvó gracias a tu padre y a Ran. No pude combatir contra ellos: …..Silver Bullet y Angel ¡formaban tan buen equipo! _

_Y además tenía mis razones para dejarles vivos, por lo que fracasé, por eso fui bajando de rango en la Organización y ahora… ¡Vengo a vengarme!_

_Te mataré a ti, ya que no puedo matar a tu madre porque Silver Bullet me lo impediría, ¡PREPARATE A MORIR!-_dijo recargando la pistola con una bala.

_¡No, si yo lo impido!-_aparecen mis padres

_Si. Tendrás que pasar por mí primero, Vermut-_contesta mi padre

_Si. ¡Protegeremos a nuestra hija, cueste lo que cueste!-_afirmaron los dos

_¡Mama, papa!-_dije antes de abrazarlos y llorar de alegría

Vermut ya no podía disparar, si lo hacía podía herir una persona que era importante para ella. Decidió huir y rápido y así lo hizo.

Aunque seguía enfadada con mis padres por ocultármelo, solo pude reaccionar así, alegrándome por que estuvieran vivos y que me hubieran salvado. De repente, recordé algo.

_Si esa señora se había disfrazado de Heiji-ojisan, ¿qué ha pasado con él?-_pregunté a mis padres

_Estate tranquila, está bien, fue él quien nos avisó de que Vermut había vuelto y de sus intenciones._

_Pero, ¿por qué no me lo contasteis antes?-_pregunté ¡_Podía guardar perfectamente el secreto! Soy vuestra hija, podéis confiar en mí._

_No, no podemos,…ellos todavía tienen una cuenta pendiente con tu madre y no la dejaran escapar nunca, por eso, lo mejor era no contártelo…_

_Pero, papa, ¿tú no sientes remordimientos? Esa chica, Ran, seguía esperando por ti cuando te casaste con mi madre. Te separaste de ella para protegerla, pero mira lo que conseguiste, ¡que ella sufriera más!-empecé a llorar desconsoladamente y abracé a mi padre…._

_Por favor, no llores Akari, ahora que tienes su edad…te pareces tanto a ella...y yo no soporto verla llorar…..Haría lo que fuera para que pararas…. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Llevo ocultándolo por 30 años, todo el mundo me ha dado por muerto, a mí, al detective juvenil Shinichi Kudo. _

_¿Pero tú sigues amándola, no?-pregunté….Estoy segura de que la quieres mucho, más que a nada en el mundo…y ella igual…por eso creo que no se ha casado….porque sigue esperándote…cree que volverás…._

_Por favor papa, dile la verdad….-supliqué….Es lo mejor para todos…._

Con estas palabras tan dulces y mi cara de niña bonita le convencí (bien por mí) (conseguiría ver a esa chica que tanto me fascinaba)

Antes de ir a su casa, debíamos investigar donde se encontraba después de muchos años sin saber de ella. Conseguí obtener algo de información al preguntar al profesor Agasa y a los chavales. Pero necesitaba más. Por eso pregunté a mis padres y a Heiji-ojisan (esta vez sí) sobre ella.

_Ran Mouri es la hija del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, el detective durmiente. Deberías empezar por ahí. _Me dijo mi tío.- (_¿Pero qué les pasa a mis padres? ¿Es que no quieren ayudarme? Pensaba que les había convencido. Bueno, entonces todo recae en mí y yo llevaré toda la verdad a Ran.)_

Fui al lugar donde había visto algo sobre ese señor tan desconocido para mí, el museo.

Pregunté al encargado de la exposición si me podía ayudar, me dio una dirección, pero yo pienso que ya estaba un poco anticuada porque era un piso viejísimo, quizá de unos 40 años o más…o ¿es que no se ha mudado nunca y sigue viviendo allí?

Llamé al timbre de la oficina pensando que estaría allí, pero nadie contestó. Por eso me dirigí al piso de arriba donde estaba su casa. Allí sí que me contestaron, abrió la puerta una señora de unos 40 años con un peinado de actriz famosa americana. La chica era rubia y tenía cara de mal humor. Debía estar enfadada. Me preguntó con voz enojada: _¿Quién eres?_

_Soy la hija de Conan Edogawa, Akari, busco a Ran Mouri.-_contesté

_¿Eres Akari?-_la expresión de su cara cambio y me dio dos besos indicándome que entrara en la casa_. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_

_¿Qué?-_contesté sorprendida.

_Soy Sonoko Suzuki, la amiga de tus padres y la mejor amiga de Ran… ¿No me recuerdas? Ah, claro, eras muy pequeña…Fui varias veces a visitarte con Ran, que me obligó a hacer de cuidadora tuya. Mira, este es mi marido, Makoto. Desde que Mouri se reconcilió con su mujer vivimos aquí. ¡Siempre me ha encantado esta casa!_

_Encantada de conocerte-le respondí. Y ¿sabes dónde está Ran? ¿Se fue también con sus padres?-_pregunté sorprendida

_No. Ella sigue esperando a Shinichi y cuando desapareció dijo como últimas palabras que iría a un lugar que le recordaría a él. Que estaría allí esperándole siempre._

_Y ¿sabes dónde es?-_pregunté curiosa.

_Está en Londres-_contestó Sonoko

_¿Qué?-pensé para mis adentros… _(No se podía ir a sitio más lejano)

Salí corriendo de allí dispuesta a convencer a mis padres para ir_.¡ Adiós Sonoko y Makoto!¡Arigato!_

Cuando llegué a casa me llevé una sorpresa. Allí estaban esos dos señores que para mí nunca cambiaban. Mis padres no me habían contando todavía quienes eran esas personas. Me debían una explicación.

En cuanto se acabó un barullo de preguntas y respuestas y lo comprendí todo, saludé a mis verdaderos abuelos: Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo

Yukiko se enfandó mucho cuando la llamé así, ella piensa que todavía sigue siendo muy guapa y joven, y claro, se puso a rabiar.

Yusaku, en cambio, sonrió y se alegró de por fin poder presentarse en condiciones y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de tener una nieta también detective como su hijo.

Después de todas estas presentaciones y comentarios le conté a mi padre lo importante: que Ran se había ido a esperarle a Londres, donde creía que él iría a buscarla.

Cuando se lo dije, a mi padre no le pareció extraño, parecía como si ya lo supiera. Me enfadé mucho con él por hacerme investigar y no contarme que lo sabía. Le propuse ir todos juntos a Londres y contarle toda la verdad a Ran, pasara lo que pasara.

Mi padre rechazó esa idea inmediatamente y me dio la impresión de que había un problema gordo detrás de ello. (_¡Claro! Soy hija de 2 personas cuya identidad es inventada. Es decir, ellos no existen y yo tampoco, ¡Dios, que mal me siento! En ese sentido, soy un fantasma en este mundo)_

Mis abuelos tomaron la palabra:_ Y ¿no podríais fabricar un antídoto aunque fuera solo temporal? Con que sirviera para ir, convencerla y volver, bastaría…._

_Sí, pero es que ya no nos hacen efecto-_contestó mi madre

_Eso, es un contratiempo….también hay otra solución…podemos ir nosotros y convencerla de que vuelva, pero no sé si nos hará caso….-_sugirió Yusaku

_Si no funciona, papa, que os dé su móvil o teléfono y yo la llamo y le cuento todo con la voz de Shinichi_-respondió mi padre.

Si se enfada conmigo, tiene toda la razón…-pensaba mi padre.

Mis abuelos partieron ese mismo día. _(Espero que tengan suerte)_

_Pasó una semana en no tener noticias suyas, parece que les costó bastante encontrar a Ran y después convencerla. Al comentarla que Shinichi estaba en Japón esperándola para contarla algo muy importante, Ran sonrió (después de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y tristeza)._

_Decidieron volver todos juntos a Japón._

_Ese día mi padre estaba preparado, estaba muy nervioso por el hecho de volverla a ver y contarle toda la verdad, no más mentiras. Yo me sentía orgullosa de haber ayudado y haber descubierto todo, aunque sabía de sobra que podría no acabar tan bien. Pero puse mi mejor cara de alegría y animé a mi padre. _

_Mientras, mi madre no mostraba signos de impedirle a mi padre hacer lo que iba a hacer, pensé que le quería tanto hasta como para separarse de él. En ese momento, la reconocí como una persona fuerte, segura de sí misma (por fin. Me encanta tener una madre así)_

_Todo sucedió tan rápido…..Llegó Ran, pensando que iba a ver a Shinichi y no a Conan, mentimos diciendo que llegaría más tarde y que mientras mi padre quería hablar con ella._

_Se sentó, alegre y tranquila en el sofá, estaba muy guapa aunque se notaba que había sufrido mucho en los últimos años…_

_Mi padre se serenó y comenzó a relatarle lo que le había sucedido antes de transformarse en Conan, su encuentro con esos hombres, su intento por volver a ser como era, presentó a mi madre como quién era en realidad, y , finalmente, le dijo que la quería muchísimo, que nunca dejó de pensar en ella, que siempre quiso declararse, pero había inconvenientes: no había un antídoto que durara lo suficiente, no podía ponerla en peligro contándole su identidad; y que el paso más duro de su vida había sido casarse con una persona que no amaba y que no era la persona correcta y alejarse de ella tanto tiempo._

_Ran no parecía sorprenderse por nada,…estaba también muy tranquila, después de que mi padre le había dicho todo esto. (¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, la perderá para siempre? Aún así mi padre es el más valiente de todos)_

_Lo que pasó, me hizo sentirme orgullosa de tener un padre como el mío, al que ahora adoraría por doble (por las 2 identidades)._

_Ran abrazó a Shinichi y yo pude comprobar cuanto se querían, se fundieron en un beso corto pero apasionado. Mi padre la convenció de volver a empezar, que podían recordar aquella noche en la que Conan volvió a ser Shinichi y tuvo una cita con ella en la que se planteó casarse. Ran aceptó y mi madre accedió a separarse de Shinichi. Yo quedé con mis padres separados, pero me encantaba ir a visitar siempre a mi padre y estar con la persona más guapa, cariñosa, maja, buena y, sobre todo, paciente, su esposa Ran. (Siempre pienso la suerte que tuvo mi padre en conocerla) (Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, aunque era mucho más mayor que yo…)_

_Ya sé porque me llamaron Akari, porque yo sería la luz que iluminaría la oscuridad que había en la relación entre Shinichi y Ran._

_ARIGATO POR LEER MI HISTORIA, La historia de la reconciliación más bonita del universo, la de (mi padre) SHINICHI y RAN._


End file.
